international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Muk (Kantonian)
Muk, the Sludge Pokémon, Kantonian form and the evolved form of Kantonian Grimer. History Because they scatter germs everywhere, Muk have long been targeted for extermination, leading to a steep decline in their population. After recent environmental improvements and their food sources decreasing, Muk's numbers have declined sharply. Muk is now hardly seen at all. People speculate that it may go extinct at some point. Sludge ponds are being built to prevent their extinction. Biology Muk]] As Muk moves, a very strong poison leaks from it, making the ground there barren for three years. Through degeneration, Muk lost it's sense of smell. Behaviour Muk love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates. Diet Muk's favorite food is anything that is repugnantly filthy. Habitat Muk can be found in Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova, generally in lakes and abandoned buildings. Muk are also kept at the Safari Zone in Johto and the Friend Safari in Kalos. Muk prefers warm and humid habitats. In dirty towns where people think nothing of throwing away litter on the streets, Muk are certain to gather. List of Muk *Ace Trainer Albert's Muk *Ace Trainer Bette's Muk *Ace Trainer Kayden's Muk *Aether Foundation Haley's Muk *Aether Foundation Harvey's Muk *Aether Foundation Heidi's Muk *Aether Foundation Luke's Muk *Agatha's Muk *Archie's Muk *Ariana's Muk *Ash's Muk *Attila's Muk *Biker Billy's Muk *Biker Gerald's Muk *Biker Jaren's two Muk *Biker Jaxon's Muk *Biker Lukas's Muk *Bruno's Muk *Burglar Simon's Muk *Cook Julien's Muk *Cook Sly's Muk *Cue Ball Paxton's Muk *Gentleman Peter's Muk *Janitor Paulo's Muk *Janitor Sika's Muk *Koga's Muk *Muk at the Friend Safari *Muk at the Safari Zone in Johto *Muk in Boulder Quarry **Muk in Deep Boulder Quarry *Muk in Destiny Tower *Muk in Kanto *Muk in Sinnoh *Muk in the Far-off Sea *Muk in the Murky Cave *Muk in the Northwind Field *Muk in the Sealed Ruin **Muk in the Deep Sealed Ruin *Muk in the Silver Trench *Muk in the Southern Jungle *Muk in Unova *Muk on Sky Peak *Muk on the Sky Stairway *Muk on Zero Isle Center *Muk on Zero Isle North *Muk on Zero Isle South *Muk on Zero Isle West *Punk Girl Abby's Muk *Punk Girl Agrata's Muk *Punk Girl Edda's Muk *Punk Girl Eva's Muk *Punk Girl Myrna's Muk *Punk Girl Rebecca's Muk *Punk Girl Zed's Muk *Punk Guy Dylan's Muk *Punk Guy Ernest's Muk *Punk Guy Evander's Muk *Punk Guy Kass's Muk *Punk Guy Kogan's Muk *Punk Guy Lao's Muk *Punk Guy Scoop's Muk *Rich Boy Antoin's Muk *Sage Ty's Muk *Sashay Fan Club Monica's Muk *Scientist Beau's Muk *Scientist Gordon's Muk *Scientist Joshua's Muk *Scientist Justus's Muk *Scientist Ted's Muk *Scientist Travis's Muk *Sightseer Charlene's Muk *Sightseer Cooper's Muk *Sightseer Darien's Muk *Sightseer Kaula's Muk *Sticky *Super Nerd Glenn's three Muk *Super Nerd Sam's Muk *Super Nerd Shawn's Muk *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Muk *The Johto Battle Tower's Muk *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Muk *The Team Aqua Grunts' Muk *The Team Plasma Grunts' Muk *The Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts' Muk *The Team Rocket Grunts' Muk *Veteran Armando's Muk 'Via Transform' *Ditto on the Sky Stairway Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Muk Category:Kantonian Muk Category:Sludge Pokémon Category:Stench Category:Sticky Hold Category:Poison Touch Category:Grimer Evolution Family